Electronic packages which include semiconductor devices (e.g., silicon chips) as part thereof are well known in the computer industry, with examples being shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,215 (Wilkens et al), 4,004,195 (Harayda et al), 4,066,839 (Cossutta et al), 4,012,768 (Kirk et al), 4,415,025 (Horvath), 4,593,342 (Lindsay) and 4,605,058 (Wilens).
Use of high circuit densities in modern semiconductor devices requires the effective removal of heat generated during package operation in order to assure that the operating parameters of such devices are maintained within specified tolerances so as to prevent destruction of the package from overheating. One well known means for providing such heat removal is to utilize a metallic heat sink or similar member which typically forms an integral part of the package. Representative examples of these means are described and illustrated in the aforementioned several patents.
The electronic package of the instant invention includes a heat sink which not only enables facile heat removal of the package's chip component, but also which facilitates assembly of the invention. This is accomplished through the provision of pliant means for the heat sink which permit depression thereof during package assembly to enable the heat sink to physically contact the chip without damaging this delicate component. As will be further defined herein, the chip is electrically connected to a flexible, circuitized substrate which in turn is electrically connected to the package's first substrate. Contact between the depressed heat sink and chip's upper surface, after an appropriate adhesive is applied to the heat sink and/or chip, enables the chip to assume an elevated, spaced position above the first substrate and in direct contact with the heat sink in the final assembly. Sound heat removal and improved package operation resulting therefrom are thus assured.
It is believed that an electronic package possessing the above features, among other, would represent a significant advancement in the art.